


Third Eye

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Card!fic, Deepthroating, Drug-Induced Sex, Eldritch!Coward, Lovecraftian, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry, held tight by undulating appendages, no longer has it in him to struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



> Card!fic for the lovely ClementineStarling <3 set in the same verse as [The Infection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5856793)

It is true that the mortal body Daniel wears cannot contain the entirety of his being. 

Tucked away in numerous pocket dimensions beyond human ken is a writhing mass of tentacles; their smooth flesh slick with a black ichor that, when ingested, induces arousal. It is easy to slip the bulbous head past Henry’s lips, and easier still to mimic the lazy rhythm of back and forth, to force the slippery substance deep down into Henry’s gullet. 

Henry, held tight by undulating appendages, no longer has it in him to struggle. His throat hitches and tightens as each thrust of a tentacle pushes down, down, neck distending for a brief moment that causes Henry to choke, eyes gone wide and dazed with lust and terror. 

The limb shudders, basking in Henry’s heat. If Daniel wished it he could wriggle his way through Henry’s entire body, traversing the length of each intestine and out again. If Daniel wished it he would do this, for each gasp of breath and insignificant endeavour to escape - drugged and thus unwilling - is sublime.

“I know you want this,” Daniel says, licking the sheen of sweat and tears from Henry’s cheek. “ _I see your mind,_ beloved. I see your black little heart, and it beats for _me_.”

Henry’s reply is garbled, saliva dripping down his chin.

Daniel sighs, tasting the musk of sex in the air. His teeth, sharp as needles, pierce the delicately pebbled nipples with a delighted viciousness. The ensuing scream of pleasure-pain peters off into a whimper as he laps at the bubbling stream of iron-rich blood, tongue wriggling viciously into the open wound.

Indeed; sex is second only to the consumption of a writhing soul, fresh and bright, rising from the newly-dead. 

He is hungry for it, his true body pushing frantically against the soft and meaty cage that imprisons him. 

He is _so very_ hungry.


End file.
